The Greatest Uzumaki-Namikaze Ever
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: At five years old the villagers start attacking Naruto. He finds out that he can talk to Kurama and unlocks his Namikaze Kekki Genkai. From there his Baa-chan, Tsunde, and his Rya-Jiji, Jiraya, decide that they will raise him. How will Naruto's life be different? God like Naruto! Yoai! Sasu/Naru.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ran on all fours as fast as he could he really hated his birthday. Everyone was chasing him around and tried to kill him. He was already badly hurt . He finally found a place to hide for now. He didn't understand this was the first year they had done this and he didn't like it.

 **'I can help you.'** Naruto blinked at the voice in his head. He was shaking. **'Don't be scared. My name is Kurama. I'm the Nine Tailed Beast. I'm sealed inside you. I can tell you everything you want and need to know. I can train you to be better than everyone else. The best hokage. '**

"W-What do I need to do?" the small scared boy asked, in a weak voice.

 **'I will heal you. I will teach you to draw on my Chakra and it will heal you. '**

For Naruto the process seemed to take years when really it only took a few minuets. He felt his wounds close to stop the blood.

 **'This way they can tell you were only defending yourself. ' Kurama said, 'They are coming head for Hokage Tower and listen to me. When questioned do not tell anyone you can hear me!'  
**

Naruto did as told never once questioning Kurama. He was too scared to do so. People chased him yelling 'Demon and Murderer' . In his head Naruto was being instructed on how to activate his Namikaze bloodline. He hadn't even known he was the son of the Fourth Hokage. He grunted when something cut deep into his side right outside the Tower. He faced the crowd.

' **Now Naruto!'**

"DIZZYING EYE!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could shocking those working at the Tower who'd come out and those chasing him. Those chasing him couldn't move anymore. Naruto was shaking. "Leave me alone! "He yelled, "I never did anything to you! Please leave me alone! "

"Naruto." Hiruzen said, approaching Naruto gently. "Naruto, please release them."

"They are paralyzed. " An ANBU said, softly, "He's only unlocked the first step."

"Naruto. " Hiruzen was worried. He didn't seem to hear him. He smiled when Naruto glanced at him. "Please let them go, Naruto, they won't hurt you anymore."

 **'It's okay, let them go.' Kurama said, 'You've had enough for your first time. We will train this later.'**

Naruto's eyes turned blue again or rather turned back to his normal blue. His eyes had gone a deep blue color then had had sapphire swirls in them. He blinked up at Hiruzen the Hokage and his Jiji or that's what he liked to call him.

"JIJI!" Naruto threw himself in the old man's arms. Hiruzen held him close picking him up.

"It's okay, Naruto." Hiruzen told him rubbing his back. everyone watched him frown. Naruto was far too small and far too light for a five year old. He turned and walked into the Tower yelling orders as he did. "Its okay , Naruto. Shh. It's okay."

Naruto wasn't crying but the shaking just wouldn't stop.

* * *

Naruto had finally calmed down and his wounds were being tended to by Tsunade Senju.

"Thank you, Baa-Chan." Naruto mumbled , he suddenly felt a hand on his head. He looked up and gave a weak smile. "Rya-Jiji."

"I'm sorry I'm late." Jiraya said, softly. "I tried to make it back in time. "

"S'okay." Naruto said, he then beamed when a stuffed toad looking like Jiraya's own summon was placed in his lap. "Genma-Chan, you escaped !" The ANBU all flinched Naruto's room at the orphanage had been trashed they had managed to salvage very little. They watched the small boy hug the toy like it was the greatest treasure on earth. "I'm so glade you escaped, Genma-Chan."

Jiraya smiled and rubbed his hand in to Naruto's head. He'd given the toad to Naruto when he was two. At that time it had been bigger than him but he'd toted it around behind him as he went everywhere. Had even taken to tying in on his back when he'd learned to jump around on roofs. Had played that he had summoned it like Jiraya summoned Gamabunta. Naruto always had his Genma-Chan toy and wallet with him. When they'd found both in the wreckage they had been worried.

"Genma-Chan is okay." Tsunade told the boy , "I gave him a gull check up." Naruto beamed at her. "I also found Genma-chan wallet." she gave it to him and he hid it in his shirt. She messed up his hair as well. She and Jiraya shared a look and both nodded at once. "You just stay here and play while Baa-Chan and Jiji talk to Hokage. "

"Okay, Baa-Chan." he said, but of course he got right up and ran to his favorite ANBU. "Inu! " He man knelt down. "Inu, Genma-chan survived."

Inu indulged the five year olds rambling while the two Sannin yelled at the Hokage demanding removal of Ninja Duties and custody of Naruto both had fair claim. Tsunade through her and Naruto's grandmother's blood, Both are the grandchildren of Mito Uzumaki the first carrier of Kurama says so on Narutopedia, and Jiraya as Godfather. They agreed to raise him together.

* * *

"Baa-Chan!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could. He was sitting infront of the whole council. "Rya-Jiji!" Both were at his side in a flash. Naruto climbed into Tsunade's arms. "Genma-Chan's scared."

She smiled at him knowing the truth it wasn't Genma-chan who was scared it was Naruto.

"Genma-Chan doesnt' need to be scared. " Jiraya said, "We are right here and they can't hurt Genma-Chan or you . We wont let them. " Naruto nodded . "Just tell them what happened."

"I was playing with Genma-Chan." Naruto said, in a soft voice. Yet the whole room could hear him. "We were playing Ninja. We were getting ready to go on a mission in the woods to find Rya-Jiji and Baa-Chan when a smoke bomb came through the window. We dove under my bed and pulled the blankets over our mouths." People were nodding it was a good thing to do. "Cause Baa-Chan always told us to if something like that happened. Then people came in and they started tearing apart my room. We got to the window but Genma-Chan fell. I tried to reach him because Rya-Jiji says Ninja don't leave their Team mates behind. But someone hit me really hard and I fell. I had to run because a whole mob was after me and I can't use Jutsu. They chased me all day and all night, when they caught they beat me and tried to kill me. They called me 'Demon' and 'Murderer' said, I killed people and wrecked the village but I'm only a little kid I couldn't have done something like that. I ran all over the village then I finally realized I was being stupid and came to the Tower. I don't know what happened with my eyes. I swear I don't! I just wanted them to STOP hurting me. Then they suddenly did."

"It's called a Kekki Genkai." Hiashi Hyuga told the boy. "Dizzying Eye is a Dojutsu or Eye Kekki Genkai. "

"Oh, " Naruto said, "So it's not bad? I didn't do anything wrong?"

"It does not sound like it."Tsume Inuzuzka replied. "In fact it seems you've done something right. You'd make a good Ninja."

Naruto was suddenly beaming.

"She said, I could be ninja like you, and Baa-Chan, Rya-Jiji!"

"I heard." Jiraya chuckled rubbing his Godson's hair as the boy yawned and cuddled up to Tsunade's chest. She held their precious person close and tightly, but not too tight, they were not giving up their Naruto with out a fight. "This boy is legally ours and we are taking him. If you will not allow us to raise him here. We will raise him in another village. "

* * *

When Naruto woke he found he was sleeping in a room full of toys. The room was a pale blue that he really liked. But the toys were all baby toys. He saw a cradle and got off the bed to run over to it. Genma-Chan with him. Pulling him self up he saw a little black haired one year staring back at him. The door opened.

"Baa-Chan, it's a baby!"

Tsunade laughed, picking him up.

"His name is Konohamaru." Hiruzen said, "He is my grandson. "

"Hi, Konohamaru." Naruto said, the name very slowly so he could say it properly. "I'm Naruto, Believe it!" Konohamaru babbled back. "Are you big enough to play with me and Genma-Chan?"

"Not yet he's not." A woman said, lifting the baby out of the cradle "Give him some more time, Naruto."

he didn't know the lady but nodded and clung to his Baa-Chan.

 **'Why must you humans get up so early?' Kurama yawned. 'Very well you will beg for schooling today and I will teach you what they do not cover."**

"School." Naruto said, at breakfast. "I'm 5. I want to go to school."

Tsunade and Jiraya exchanged a look of worry but a few hours later they were walking their new little one to the Ninja with Chakra went here before they went to the real Academy. Naruto wore black shorts and a black short sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki Clan logo on it. He was beaming ear to ear. Genma-Chan was tied to his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto beamed brightly as he saw the other kids. They seemed to watch him warily. Teachers rushed forward from the school playground.

"That THING is not allowed here." one told them. Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"You're the one that pushed me out my window." Naruto accused, "you stepped on Genma-Chan!" his anger burst forth and his eye activated. "YOU HURT GENMA-CHAN!" His chakra was pulsing around him. Both Sannin were shocked his chakra was at least ANBU level already. "YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO GENMA-CHAN!"

The teacher couldn't move his eye was keeping her in place. She was scared.

"Naru." Jiraya knelt down and calmed the boy. He and Tsunde helped Naruto get his Chakra under control and his Kekki Genkai shut down. "Calm down, Naru. It's okay, Genma-Chan is fine."

"I healed Genma-Chan, remember?" Tsunde asked, and Naruto nodded his tear filled blue eyes. "and I'm the best at Healing aren't I?" Naruto nodded, "Then why don't you go play ninja with Genma-Chan and we'll talk to this teacher."

"Okay, Baa-Chan." Naruto sniffled. He jumped into the school yard and looked around. Finding the sand box he took Genma-Chan off his back. "Okay, Genma-Chan, we're crossing the hot desert on the way to the Hidden Sand Village."

Naruto played with Genma-Chan until a puppy joined them.

"It's a sand puppy." Naruto declared. "I will defeat you with my awesome summoning technique . " he held his hand out like Jiraya did to summon then plopped Genma-Chan in front of him. "Genma-Chan!"

"Akamaru is real." A boy said, coming up. "Yours is just a toy. "

Naruto grabbed Genma-Chan and jumped backwards high into the air and landed out side the sand box ready to fight.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." he picked the puppy up , "and this is my partner Akamaru."

Naruto didn't move or say anything.

* * *

 **'Whats wrong , kit?'  
**

 **'What's a kit?' Naruto thought back to Karama.**

 **"You are." Kurama said , " A child fox is a kit. You are a child you are a kit. Now what's wrong?"**

 **"If i answer he'll hate me." Naruto said, "Everyone hates me as soon as they see me and learn my name. "**

 **"You'll never make any friends if you don't talk to people, kit. "**

"Hey, come on I heard you talking." Kiba said, Naruto jumped away again when he got to close. "Okay, you don't want me a to get to close. I'll stay back. What's your name?"

"Genma-Chan." Naruto said, suddenly jumping forward and grabbing his toad that he'd dropped. He jumped away from the black haired kid who'd been about to pick him up. He landed on the jungle gym. "Are you okay, Genma-Chan? He didn't hurt you did he?" Naruto hugged his friend.

"Naruto!" Jiraya called, standing at the bottom of the jungle gym and holding his arms out. "Come down here."

Naruto jumped right in to his Rya-Jiji's arms.

"These kids wont hurt you, Naruto. "

"People hurt me last night." Naruto said. "These people could do the same. I don't know that they wont and that teacher was real mean."

"I know,Katō. "Jiraya sighed, "But if you do this then I'll teach you something really cool when you come home today." He promised, "Tsunade will pick you up today, and when I get home I'll teach you something, okay?"

"Okay, Rya-Jiji." Naruto agreed. He whimpered when Jiraya set him in front of Kiba. "Uzumaki..." Naruto said, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Okay." Kiba said, "Why were you looking for the Hidden Sand Village?"

Naruto perked up a bit. Did that mean he wanted to play with him? No one had ever wanted to play with him before! He waited a few seconds thinking.

"Because they sent a spy to hurt Hokage-Jiji!" He declared, "So we're going to learn who sent the spy."

"Then you'll need me and Akamaru." Kiba declared. "Were Trackers." Akamaru barked happily. Naruto gave a shy smile and they ran back to the sand box. It was a big sand box that ran along side one part of the fence so it was big enough for their exploration. Akamaru was down and sniffing. Kiba sniffed the air. "It's this way."

Naruto was soon having fun running all over with Kiba and Akamaru and Genma-Chan of course.

Finally, they had to start the day of class. Naruto had to stand in front of everyone and introduce himself because it was already in to the year.

"I...I'm Uzumaki Naruto ." he said, "I'm 5 years old and live with Baa-chan and Rya-Jiji. " he shifted and held out Genma-Chan. "This is Genma-Chan Rya-Jiji gave him to me when I was little. " He tied Genma-Chan to his back. "I'm gonna be Hokage, Believe it!"

With that he ran to a seat in the back of class away from everyone else.

* * *

 **"That's wrong." Kurama said, "They're teaching you wrong. Listen to me and not them."  
**

Naruto frowned and watched the teacher who was trying to teach him personally get angry when he didn't do things the way he was told to .

"No, No, dear you're doing it wrong." The teacher said softly. "It's not 1 2 3. It's 1 4 3!"

Naruto ignored her. He could see the black haired boy who'd almost picked up Genma-Chan frowning at the lady trying to teach him. After awhile the woman began shrieking at him. 'Demon' over and over just like that night. The black haired boy grabbed his hand and ran pulling Naruto along. A bell had rang and Naruto didn't understand. But they were soon leaving the school yard and the boy was taking him to Tsunade.

"Oh." Tsunade blinked "and who are you ?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said, "They were trying to teach Naru wrong but he didn't listen to them. The teacher called him a 'Demon' ." he didn't let go of Naruto's hand. "That teacher was mean to him."

* * *

"Okay, Kato." Jiraya beamed upon getting home. Naruto's whole face lit up. "Time to teach you something really cool!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said, bouncing. "I wanna learn a Jutsu! Sasuke said, he's learning jutsu."

Sasuke had walked Naruto home talking to him and telling him about his clan. Naruto had asked all sorts of questions. Tsunade and Mikoto had waled behind them. The whole time Sasuke had held Naruto's hand.

"Sasu is learning Fireball Jutsu." Naruto said, "Teach me Waterball jutsu, Rya-Jiji."

Jiraya laughed but gave in. He was good with Water jutsu anyway. He wasn't prepared of his little one to be so powerful and so quick at learning.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was a bit mad when he woke up to find that Sasuke had left for school without him. When they were seven years old Sasuke's whole family had been killed by his older brother Itachi and Tsunade and Jiraya had brought Sasuke to live with them.

Naruto greeted Genma-Chan as he quickly dressed and rushed for the school after grabbing his bag. Today was the first day of their last year of Ninja school. Yep they were 12 years old.

"Sasu!" Naruto jumped in the window landing right in front of Sasuke on their desk. "Why did you leave without me?"

Sasuke gave him a smile. A smile only Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraya ever got to see.

Sakura and Ino two girls in class burst in fighting over who was sitting next to Sasuke they bumped the desk sending Naruto toppling over into Sasuke. Their lips met. Everyone in class froze. Naruto and Sasuke were both shocked. After a moment they both pulled apart blushing. Naruto sat next to Sasuke.

 **"About time you kissed your mate." Kurama yawned.**

 **"My mate?" Naruto said, "What do you mean?"**

 **"Do we need to have another talk?" kurama wondered.**

 **"No thanks!" Naruto cried , "I had to sit through three of them and yours was by far the most traumatic!"**

 **Kurama chuckled he remembered the day Jiraya had sat the boys down and had "THE TALK!" with them. Tsunade had sat them down the next day because she hadn't thought Jiraya had done a good enough job . Then he'd decided to tell Naruto what he could expect when he found a mate. The boy had been unresponsive for two hours.**

 **"Sasu is your mate." Kurama said patently. "You want to kiss him again don't you?"**

 **"Well, ...yeah..." Naruto blushed harder as he admitted it. " But we're best friends and I don't want to ruin that . Besides I doubt that Sasu feels the same."**

 **"I assure you he does."**

* * *

While they were talking Iruka was calling kids up to the front of the class to tell everyone about their summers.

"and finally Naruto and Sasuke."

They both stood and went to the front.

"We had the best summer ever, Believe it!" Naruto declared hyperly. "Rya-Jiji and Baa-chan took us to the hidden sand village and we got to meet the Kazekage!"

"and his kids." Sasuke said, to the awwed room. "He has three. They live out in the middle of the desert which is why it's called the hidden sand village. "

"I spared with Gaara the youngest every day." Naruto declared. " He's so cool he can manipulate sand! So it was rather hard to beat him but I did at least half the time. Gaara's our age. he's got and older brother Kankuro who fights with puppets! And his older sister Tamari uses this really big fan to fight it kicks up a lot of wind. Sasu liked fighting her." The girls in the room protested. "and he only won once."

"We were taken to explore the whole village." Sasuke cut in. "and we learned a cool Chakra control Technique. It's called Sand Sticking it's way harder than Leaf Sticking and it gets everywhere." that earned chuckles. " Then we learned Multi Sand Sticking . We tried to tell them about Tree Climbing and Water Walking but of course living in the desert they just couldn't understand."

"So I made them a tree!" Naruto declared. "A fruit tree! It was a peace offering. Baa-chan and Rya-Jiji told me to do it. They had a lot of fun trying to climb it. "

"We spent the whole summer there but we were glad to be able to come home because as you can expect it was really hot there."

"Thank you, Naruto. Sasuke." Iruka smiled at them Mizuki glared at Naruto. "Please take your seats."

* * *

Naruto." Sasuke said as the two walked home people glaring at them or to be more exact Naruto. "About what happened in class today. Do you think we could do it again?"

Naruto blinked at his friend surprised then beamed nodding.

They did their after school training then went to Naruto's room. As soon as the boys had turned 11 Tsunade and Jiraya began taking short missions a week here and there because the boys were old enough to look after themselves. They normally weren't gone at the same time but this time they were.

"okay." Naruto said, "Do you want to try now?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as they sat on Naruto's floor homework laying between them. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the others. Naruto didn't know what to do so he did what Kurama told him to and Sasuke was soon copying him. Their lips moved against each other until they needed air.

"I-I liked that, Sasu." Naruto admitted trying to will away his hard on. God he hated going through puberty.

"So did I." Sasuke agreed. "But we should really do our homework now."

Naruto agreed wondering if Sasuke was having the same problem in his pants that Naruto was.

After homework, they made dinner together and ate together, than went out to Higurashi's together, then the library together. It was the first time that Naruto actually noticed that they were always together. It had been like that since they were seven and Sasuke had come to live with them. Naruto had snuck into Sasuke's room one night to hold him while he cried before Baa-Chan could and they'd fallen asleep. Ofcourse that had prompted them to share a room until they were 11 and Tsunade had declared that they were too old and needed different rooms.

Naruto thought back to when he'd first met Sasuke and discovered that except for the times when Sasuke had to go home or had clan things to do they had always been together as well.

Naruto kind of missed always holding Sasuke's hand. They had stopped that summer. He decided he didn't like that and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled at him and he smiled back.

Kurama was right. Sasuke was his mate


End file.
